Gassed!
Plot Ben is walking through the sewers a shadow running away. Ben raises an eyebrow at this. (Ben): Strange. He looked fimiliar. Ben walks the other way. He then quickly runs back in the direction of the shadowy figure. He stops for second to catch his breath. Then red gas seeps out of some vents. Ben backs away. He coughes a bit. (Omnitrix): Warning! Poisonous gasses detected! Emergency transformation activated! Ben transforms into Ghostfreak. He phases through the celing and phases out of the road. He reverts. (Ben): Hmm. Ben pulls out a cellphone. He checks his speed dial and calls Rook. (Ben): Rook, I was investigating the sewers and- (Rook, over phone): You were in the sewers again? What is with that odd compulsion of yours. (Ben, unamused): Rook, bad guys hide in sewers. Ben 10 stops bad guys. (Rook, phone): True. (Ben): But that doesn't matter cuz' when I was down there no water. Nothing. No icky yucky anything! Just this weird gas that the Omnitrix warned me about. (Rook, phone): On my way. Ben hangs up. He looks starts playing a game on his phone when the Proto-TRUK drives up. Rook gets out and stands next to Ben. '' (Rook): What are you doing? (Ben, putting phone in pocket): Playing Birds of Anger. Fun app. But anyways. (Rook): Let's go see what this is about. ''Ben and Rook both put on Plumber suits. '' (Rook): We have 3 hours of oxygen. Your new Omnitrix will give you your suit back when you revert, right? (Ben): I don't know. Let's find out! ''Ben and Rook jump into the manhole. Rook looks around and sees no gas. (Rook): I don't see anything. Then Gas seeps in again. (Ben): See purple gas. (Rook): Instresting. The begin walking through the empty sewers and find a door. The open and climb down a ladder. Just then Rook trips a wire. 4 big boulders fall down towards Ben and Rook. (Ben): Carp! Ben loses his grip and falls he hits Rook and they fall to the ground. Ben transforms into XLR8 and saves Rook just before the boulders made impact. (XLR8): That was close. Then Liam jumps out of the shadows and kicks XLR8 into a wall. XLR8 runs back towards Liam and rapidly punches him. Liam falls down and kicks XLR8's legs causing him to fall. Rook shoots a net over Liam. Liam cuts out using his elbow blades and kicks Rook. (Liam): Stay away, heroes. Ben reverts and is in his regular clothes. (Ben): Uh... Liam runs away Rook follows. Gas comes into the room Ben runs away from it coughing. Ben comes to a hallway with doors everywhere. Ben runs into the first door there he sees Rook fighting Psyphon in a bar. '' (Ben): Psyphon! (Psyphon): Tennyson! ''Psyphon blasts Rook to the ground. Ben transforms. '' (Ben): Eatle! ''Psyphon fires 2 missiles at Eatle. Eatle rolls his eyes and swallows the missiles. Psyphon grits his teeth in frustration. '' (Eatle): Now, Psyphon. Ready to surrender? (Psyphon): Never!! ''Psyphon shoots heat vision at Eatle knocking him on his back. Eatle gets up and eats a pipe. He fires a green orb at Psyphon. Psyphon uses heat vision to counter the orb. Eatle grabs some nearby bricks and eats them he fires 3 lasers. Psyphon dodges two and his foot gets hit by the last one. He rubs it gently. '' (Psyphon): You will pay! ''Psyphon flies away. Eatle shoots a mega orb at Psyphon knocking him out cold. Eatle times out and wakes Rook up. Rook awakens and presses a few buttons on a computer. '' (Rook): There. All the gas is gone. (Ben): Good. It really smelled bad. So Psyphon. Why'd you make that gas. (Psyphon): What gas? (Ben): Don't play stupid with me. What was your plan? (Psyphon): I was building a new base of operations. No gas. (Ben): I can turn into Toepick you know! (Rook): Ben! He is telling the truth. (Ben): Well who made the gas then? (Rook): That I am unaware of. But we really should find out. And find Liam. I lost track of him. (Ben): Without a leader? Liam's nothing. ''Inside a ship orbiting Earth. Liam teleports in. '' (Liam): Ben Tennyson *cluck* inhaled enough of the gas. I have not failed you, my lord. (Shadowy figure): Perfect. Now plot a course for Htrae. Now that Tennyson is vunerable, nothing can stop me. ''The figure steps out of the shadows and reveals himself to be...Vilgax! (Vilgax): Ben Tennyson, will at last feel my wrath! TO BE CONTINUED Major Events *Ghostfreak, XLR8, and Eatle reappear. *Psyphon, Vilgax and Liam reappear. Characters *Ben Tennyson *Rook Blonko Villains *Psyphon (first reappearance) *Liam (first reappearance) *Vilgax (first reappearance; endgame only) Aliens *Ghostfreak (first reappearance) *XLR8 (first reappearance) *Eatle (first reappearance) Category:Episodes